Cosmic Changes
by ChibiHime06
Summary: Light and Usagi have been friends for years. But what happens when this Kira case begins, she becomes cosmos and L is thrown in to the mix. Will Kira prevail? Sorry I'm crap for summaries. Rated M for Language and content. Death Note/Sailor Moon Crossover


**Okay everyone this is my first attempt at a Death Note/ Sailor Moon crossover. I love both series and I'm in LOVE with L/Ryuuzaki but I'm usually reading Dragonball Z/ Sailor Moon. So new all around! I have the main couple(s) set but it won't really be clear until later when the story goes deeper. So hope you enjoy and if ya don't I'll have to find Kira and borrow his book! Just kidding. Read and review either way!**

**According to plan**

Kira. Who was this person and why did he think it was okay to kill criminals? It just seemed so naive and childish. And could he want with her? Sure everyone knew she was the princess, but what could she do to aid the crafty serial killer? All she knew was that she was going to stay with the Yagami family at the request of the head of the case, L. Luna had agreed immediately, not wanting the princess put in any danger. Plus, Chief Yagami had known her princess for a long time. This was a family she had known since she met her still best friend Light. He was the only one besides the sailor scouts who know she was Sailor Moon. He was still unaware of cosmos, but maybe in time she could trust him with such a big secret. I mean, after all, he did think Sailor Moon and the scouts were cool. Despite the fact that they had fallen out since she became cosmos. She had decided to end her relationship with Mamoru. She couldn't stand the fairy tale destiny anymore. Couldn't she live for herself? She had already surpassed Amy in class after transferring to Light's school in the 9th grade. She was a much better fighter than Makoto and even developed psychic abilities after becoming cosmos. None of which she had told anyone. Hell she was side by side with light at the top of the class! Mamoru and the rest had been angry with her at first, but after moving to America for college, Mamoru moved on more quickly than expected. Yeah, true love right? Ami was the only one who seemed to understand her princess's decision. The others slowly accepted it, but were still uneasy. Hopefully her last year of high school would fly by, right?

A black limo arrived outside of the palace and Usagi had to immediately wonder who this L person was. He had to be loaded to arrange something so formal. An older man with white hair neatly topped by a black hat emerged from the back of the vehicle with a smile. Bowing to her, his smile never left his face as he tipped his hat to the confused princess. Wouldn't it be a little obvious going to Chief Yagami's home in such a lavish vehicle? Oh well, not her problem. Not yet anyway. She returned the older man's formality with her brightest smile and a curtsy as much as she could in her pleated pink skirt and sleeveless button up shirt. "Hello your highness, you may call me Watari. I am under instruction from L to see that you arrive at your destination safely." The man now known as Watari spoke formally yet his voice sounded warm as if he were her grandfather. The princess giggled in response. "Please Mr. Watari, I hate formalities. My friends call me Usagi. So that name will do." The man simply nodded with that same smile as he bent down to assist her in getting her bags in the limo, but before he could she had them all above her head beaming brightly up at the man. "I am very capable of holding my own things, see?" This stunt received a laugh from the man as he ushered her to the back of the limo and allowed her to drop her suitcases in the trunk. "I really hope I have enough clothing and I haven't even gone shopping for other things I will need." Watari nodded in understanding as he ushered the princess into the back of the limo and began to explain her new situation more in detail.

"Usagi, if there is anything you need L will make sure it is provided for you. If you like we will contact your guardian and she can arrange for more of your things to be brought to the Yagami's home. If nothing else L has arranged a private cell phone for you as well as a credit card." Usagi's mouth almost hit the floor at the sound of the words _credit card. _Those are like magic words to a girl, but she still didn't understand why someone would go to such lengths to keep her protected. "Why is L doing this? I'm very capable of protecting myself and with the sailor scouts in the city I highly doubt anyone would harm me." She waited patiently for an answer. He seemed to be staring at her almost in question. "_Crap. Don't talk so much!" _"I'm already aware that this Kira can kill with just a name and a face, but I am not a criminal nor do I intend to become one, so what would he want with me?" Once again Watari smiled. This girl was quite astute for being so young. Then again, as was Chief Yagami's son. "Princess, L has reason to believe you could be put in danger or used as a bargaining tool at some point if we do not get you away from the palace. Before no one knew your face, but now with your rising fame you see, Kira is not above using innocents in his plans. If Kira were to get you in a place to use you, he would have control of the world. L has seen this and is trying to prevent it."

She actually hadn't thought of being used. What a douche! "Oh my, well, the Yagami house has always been a home away from home for me, but how long will I be there? I don't want to put them in danger if this situation somehow escalates. Then again if L is on the case it could be a while since it is very serious and very early still. He hasn't killed many that I know of yet. Is there anything else I should know? This cell phone, does it go directly to L?"

"Yes princess it does."

Frowning up at the man she reaffirmed. "Please, just Usagi. I hate the princess thing" Turning her frown into a sweet smile they sat in comfortable silence for a few more moments.

"Use that phone should you notice anything out of the ordinary or if you find yourself in trouble. Also, here is one more thing L insisted I give to you just in case you weren't able to get to your phone." Watari opened his hand showing to adorable pink and white bunny hair clips. How did they know she liked bunnies? "The bellies of the bunnies act as pagers. Once you push one of them L or I will call you immediately on that cell phone okay?"

Wow, this L had everything planned out didn't he? She didn't think she was that important, but anything to get her away from those stupid political conferences for a while. Being royalty wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"I suppose staying with light for a while couldn't hurt. He just _has_ to check my work to make sure it is completely correct. He's been doing that for years now. I guess now I don't have to wait until I get to school! Mine is always better than his anyway. I think he is really checking his own answers" The blonde snickered as Watari let out a chuckle of his own. He could see why Luna was so fond of the girl.

The sound of Usagi's stomach growling interrupted them and she placed her hand behind her head laughing sheepishly. "Sorry, I haven't eaten since lunch and I'm STARVING. Is there anyway we can stop for something sweet before we reach Light's house? Watari laughed loudly before instructing the driver. Before they finally arrived at Chief Yagami's home, Usagi had consumed what had to be a record amount of food and enough ice cream and cake to make the average person throw up. She was truly a wonder. It didn't seem fitting for someone so small and so...royal! Then again her only rival would have been L himself in the sweets department. At any rate this girl was nothing like he had expected, which made this all seem slightly more interesting.

"Watari, I forgot to ask, what about my car? That's usually how I get to school and well, I just got this one!"

"If you wish I can have it brought here, but living here, I am sure you can just got with Light Yagami to school."

"True, but I do go out at night sometimes so it would be more convenient to have my car here. I will ask the chief about it and then call you. Sound okay?" She places the bunny clip/pagers on each side of her head above her bangs and stepped out of the car unaware that Light his family were waiting for her outside.

"Usagi-chan!" The blonde looked down and the shorter brunette girl running up to hug her as Light and his father began taking her suitcases out of the limo. "I can't believe you came in a limo. I would love to ride in one of those sometime!" Usagi beemed at the younger girl pulling her into a hug.

"Sayu! Hello! I haven't seen you in a while how are you." She looked up and waved at the taller short haired brunette. "Hello Mrs. Yagami! Nice to see you again!" Smiling she turned towards the Chief of police and regarded him with a nod. "I really hope this isn't too much trouble. If it is please just tell me there are plenty of places I could stay Chief!"

Soichiro Yagami, Chief of the NPA and now head of the police task force, had always admired the young princess. Despite having so much responsibility, she still managed to have such a pure heart and sunny attitude about practically everything. Not to mention she was just as smart as his son. He even knew her secret alter-ego Sailor Moon. She was unaware of his knowledge, but everything would soon come to the forefront. The chief assisted the princess in getting her bags to her new room with Light behind them. He had no clue as to the reason for her stay, but he knew it would benefit him in more ways than one.

L had already found the region in which light lived via television broadcast. A mistake Light wouldn't take lightly and refused to make again. Just from the light conversation outside, light had already deduced that this had been L's doing. He had no idea the princess would be sent to his home, but he didn't need his best friend just yet. Not that he couldn't have a little fun in the meantime.

"Hey meatball?! Where do you want this gigantic suitcase? Whats in here anyway another room?" Light laughed and smiled down at the fuming princess.

"No jackass its just clothes and girl accessories if you must know!"

"Now children, we won't have this fighting as soon as the princess gets here. As for you Light, be more respectful, she could have you're head if she wanted." Chief Yagami knew their antics well and playfully warned his son with hand to the throat.

"Haha! Oh chief I would have to get Luna's permission first. She never lets me do anything fun." She was already feeling at home, but had forgotten the kind man downstairs. She ran down and luckily he was still there having a light conversation with Mrs. Yagami.

"My manners are terrible! I forgot to thank you for being so nice to me. Since we will be seeing more of each other I can only thank you in advance for all of your help. Please tell your boss that I send my greatest thanks and please inform me of as much as possible. I may be staying her but as princess I must be notified of major changes in this case to inform the public. Thank you very much Mr. Watari." The blonde heiress bowed her head and curtsied again, but then ran up to hug the older man.

"Please Usagi, it was no trouble at all. I only hope you are happy hear for the time being. As I told you before if there is anything you need at all, you know what to do. This is good-bye for now your highness." He smiled at her apparent disapproval at the formality and turned to regard the head of the family.

"Please take care of this one. We only met today and I can tell she is more than a little special. I have never seen a young girl put away so much food in such a short period...or at all for that matter. Chief, you are aware of whom to contact should you need anything and the princess has requested her vehicle be brought here. If it is okay with you I will have it brought tomorrow afternoon." Mr. Yagami nodded in understanding and smiled at the petite blonde now hugging him tightly.

"She will be fine here and anything she needs we will contact Luna or L. Other than that Light knows almost everything about the girl. She will be fine here and is more than welcome to stay as long as she needs." Watari tipped his hat and stepped into the back of the limo again smiling as it pulled away.

Usagi looked up thankfully at Chief Yagami and buried her face in his shoulder. "Thank you. Thank you! I honestly don't think I would have been comfortable anywhere else. Luna was saying I may have to go stay with Haruka and Michiru. I love them, but Haruka is so overprotective!" Walking in with the princess talking on his arm Soichiro recalled the two women and couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. Their last encounter involved one very angry Haruka chasing light around the palace grounds. He was accused of being too close to the princess and Haruka threatened to castrate him if it happened again. Boy would she love this little situation. Any normal father would worry about his son being in such close proximity to such a beautiful girl, but the chief always trusted his son. He knew of their arguments, but they sounded more like siblings than anything else thankfully. Especially, since the arguments revolved around either something very silly or they were trying to prove the other wrong about a case. They would both make great detectives if Usagi decided one day not to become queen. Knowing her, it was a likely scenario. She would surely be a pop star if nothing else.

"If you don't mind I'm going to go and unpack my things. Thank you again and Chief Yagami for letting me stay" The Chief could only smile as he watched the blonde ascend the stairs to her room beside Light's. He was surely back to his studies by now and it always made him smile when the princess called him chief.

The blonde entered her new room and looked around wondering where to put everything. The room was the perfect size for a girl her age. Her computer and desk had already been brought, so she smiled moving the desk slightly so she could see the sky from her window better. She unpacked her clothing putting in the closet and some in a dresser beside her bed. She decorated the nightstand on the other side and topped it off with a photo of herself and the other scouts without Mamoru. The last thing she needed were memories of that loser. She would bet her crown he was secretly gay anyway. Usagi didn't notice the door open or Light quietly step in and close the door behind him. Had she looked up she might have seen the smirk that was currently gracing his handsome features.

The princess jumped sky high when she felt a hand gently tap her shoulder. She turned around in fighting stance out of habit and sagged in relief when she notices light smiling down at her. "It's official meatball, you're crazy."

"I'M crazy? Who sneaks up on someone like that you jerk! I have to be ready for a fight you know. Next time I'll know to just start kicking your pretty boy ass." She grumbled something else under her breath turning back around when she heard Light's low chuckle. He was either about to say or do something stupid.

"So, you think I'm good looking eh?" It was the first one.

"When did I say that?"

"The pretty boy comment princess. I just assumed you meant I was cute. Not that you would be wrong"

"Light, don't make me kick you." She playfully punched him in the shoulder and began walking past him when she tripped over her own to feet it seemed and almost landed on the floor before an arm caught her just as her face was about to hit carpet. She let out a short yelp as she was quickly pulled back up into the arms of an unexpectedly fast Light Yagami. She looked up at her savior and blushed deeply when he tilted her chin gently side to side as if checking for damage. Then he looked her in the eye. That smirk she had missed earlier had returned.

"You would think Sailor Moon wouldn't be such a klutz. Haven't you learned anything fighting all of this time." Light spoke in a low voice slowly bringing his face closer to the now red blonde. Stammering over her words she tried to come up with a retort, but found that while looking at his eyes that would be impossible. She simply sigh and punched him in the chest gently before sagging in his arms. She hadn't been _this _close to him before. She places her hands on his chest and his glance hadn't change. Cocky bastard. Was that lust in his eyes? No, couldn't be. Not light and not for her.

She managed to pull herself away and turn to pull a large glass bottle with yellow liquid in it out of her suitcase. She strategically placed it beside her bed in between her nightstand and bed. Light looked at her in question as she turned and gave him the middle finger. There. She finally thought of a proper response to him calling her a klutz. His eyes grew large from the gesture and she was satisfied at her retaliation until he burst into laughter falling on her bed. Leaning up on his elbows he gave her that same smirk.

"Now princess, you shouldn't use gestures you don't intend to follow through with." She was flabbergasted. It was like every intelligent remark had flown out of the window for her and she could only blush deeply fuming at that smirk. She was so close to kicking his ass it wouldn't be so funny then. Realizing she had to gain some composure, she sat in the chair at her computer desk and stared angrily back at the smirk that was still on his face.

"Like it would ever have sex with you Light. I would have to be very drunk and very stupid. The very thought makes me lose IQ points asshole." The fact that she managed to knock the smirk off of his stupid face was satisfaction enough for the moon princess. "Why are you in my room anyway? Shouldn't you be getting your math answers wrong or something?" She didn't move when he lifted himself into a sitting position crossing his legs regarding her seriously.

"Actually, I wanted to discuss something with you dear Usagi." _Dear? Was he fucking retarded? _Usagi repositioned herself in her chair and crossed her legs. Her skirt rose a little and didn't fail to catch the normally astute boy's attention. He quickly tossed the thought and went back to his original conversation. "I'm assuming L is the one who had Luna bring you here. Am I right Usa?" Sheesh he was quick.

"What makes you think that Light?" She already knew he had probably figured it all out and wanted to talk with her about this new Kira case. "Well, one, you're here for more than one night which lets me know something is wrong. I gather L must think you are in danger to have you stay with us. I guess it's just pure luck that you already knew the chief of police. At least you don't have to change schools again."

"No Light, I didn't intend to. If I did I would be stuck in Europe again with Haruka and Michiru. You know how Haruka feels about you. She doesn't even know I'm here yet. To be honest, the rest of the girls have been assholes since I broke up with Mamoru even though he has already moved on in America. No one wants me to live my own life. Not even Luna. I figure staying here gives me that chance. So, I actually will have to thank L when I finally meet him. Plus, I get to but you and corrupt Sayu with new dances!" Usagi laughed the a glint of mischief in her eye at the thought of distracting Light in any way possible.

"Try as you might princess you can't distract me from anything unless you are very creative." His smile turned back into that almost evil smirk. Something about Light just seemed off, different. His aura had changed somehow. She would get to the bottom of it. Being Sailor Cosmos had its perks.

"Now Light, you of all people know how creative I can be if I'm interested"

"Yes and I also remember getting you out of trouble for some of those creative things."

"You say that as if I have to worry about punishment for doing naughty things to you" Damn it, she had gotten herself into another corner. She knew what was coming by the thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't think you have the balls to do _anything _naughty to me Usa. Even if you did, I don't think they would be worthy of any kind of real punishment." He had risen from his seat on her bed and had both hands on the arm rests of her chair blue meeting brown for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. "Or do you princess? If so please let me know so I can at least be prepared because..."

"What the hell do you mean real punishment?! She looked at him in challenge and heard that low chuckle again. "That's what I thought princess."

"So, about this Kira case. It must be big if L is already thinking you are in danger. Any clues as to who it could be?" He had to get her thoughts and wanted to know why his Shinigami Ryuk had made it a point to avoid being in the same room with the sailor soldier. When Light tried to ask him, Ryuk was silent and avoided the questions. She had some power over him and he would find out what.

He was really pushing this Kira conversation. Was there something she didn't know? Or was he trying to get information out of her? Usagi only knew a little about the case so far, but from what she could guess..."Well, L was intelligent enough to find out he was in this region simply by broadcasting that message from that criminal Kira executed on live television. But, I'm guessing it could be a student."

_What the fuck? _How could she know so much from so little? _Keep calm Light._ "Personally, I think this Kira has a very immature sense of justice. As if killing all of the bad guys would just make the world a better place? Please!" Light had to keep the pang of anger rising from her comments hidden. If she found out he were kira. Nothing good would come of it.

"What makes you think Kira is a student?" Light asked still gripping the arm rests staring determined into the eyes of the princess. She may guess his little secret after all.

"Well look at the times he kills. Its always after school hours between 5pm and 2am. He is in the Kantou region and it seems as though he is immature and hates to lose. Which is why he challenged L and attempted to kill him on live television despite it being a criminal. He didn't even stop to think for a moment it could be a fake L." The blonde thought out loud pressing her thumb to her bottom lip eyes locked on the ceiling.

"Actually Usa, that sounds about right. It was just what I was thinking. Maybe if Kira killed at different times it would be harder to pin on a student" Light immediately began changing his attack plan as the princess voiced her opinion, but would the sudden change be obvious? He had to risk it and show L that he could kill whenever he wanted. He was God after all. Light would cleanse this world yet and if he were able to get the princess somehow on his side, nothing could stop him.

"Hey Light? Want to know another secret of mine? It has to do with Sailor Moon and I know you are interested." She smiled up at him completely forgetting the conversation they had just had. "I learned a new power. Well, not so much a new power but a new form. Want to see?

Light had seen her transform into eternal sailor moon before and thought her abilities were beyond extraordinary. He admired her for being Sailor Moon. She had fought numerous enemies, some complete psychopaths and came out on top. If she had a new form, something had to have happened for her to achieve it. "Of course I would love to see!" Plus watching her transform was always a silent treat since, well, she was naked during the first part. She was somehow still completely unaware.

"Cosmos power!" Her transformation began and Light inwardly smirked at her naked form before it was wrapped in ribbons and there before him stood a version of Usagi that Light had never seen. If possible she was even more beautiful. Blue eyes almost glowing, hair bright silver. Her sailor uniform was almost completely white besides the very short skirt with the colors of her scouts in small stripes. His eyes traveled slowly down her creamy thighs down to her white heels with wings on the back. Light smiled as his wandering eyes traveled back up and notices the cape as well as a staff in her hand.

"Whoa, when did this happen?" He couldn't help but stare. Sure they were just friends, but if he didn't at least get a few peaks he would be gay. He was still waiting for Mamoru to come out of the closet.

"Remember when I was out of school for like a month? Well the scouts and I were fighting a very powerful enemy. I ended up having to use my crystal again to restore their lives. I ascended when they died and well now I have a bunch of new powers, but in this form I am kind of cold. I don't like transforming into Cosmos very much.

"Not to make you uncomfortable or anything, but you are breathtakingly beautiful Usa." The silver haired goddess immediately stiffened and blushed. "I'm not beautiful Light so stop saying things like that"

"Usa, you look like a Goddess, a gorgeous one at that and you don't think you are beautiful. Now you really have gone insane." The princess blushed again looking down and detransformed. "There, back to my old self again!" After a long pause she hadn't notices light standing in front of her. "Light?"

"Hmm?"

Shifting from side to side and holding her upper arm she looked up and jumped a little at their close proximity. "Do you really think I'm beautiful? Minako and Rei are much prettier I think" Was she insane? Of course she was way more gorgeous than them. The whole school thought so. Every guy thought she was Light's anyway and the girls envied her if not outright hated her out of jealousy. He saw the princess looking down and placed both hands on her shoulders pulling her close. He cupped her chin in his hand when she looked up at him hopefully. The logical side of her knew what was coming, but reason was giving way to insecurity. For some reason, she had to know. She received her answer unexpectedly as Light lowered his lips onto hers in a soft, tender kiss. She let out a quick gasp and found herself returning the kiss as Light's lips became a bit more demanding. He wrapped an arm around her waist holding her chin up as he continued his gentle assault. Usagi sighed softly and let out a small moan when she felt his tongue tracing her bottom lip. She couldn't help herself. She slowly opened her lips allowing his tongue entrance. It was as if she were in a trance. She gave him full control of the kiss as his tongue danced with hers a low moan could be heard from Light as he trailed kisses down her jawline to her neck as she tilted her head to the side wrapping her arms around his neck She clutched his shirt leaning into him as her knees went weak. Light smiled mischievously as he kissed his way up to her ear nibbling on the lobe whispering in a low raspy voice "Well princess, does that answer your question?

Usagi was at a loss for words. Completely. All she could do was tremble and look light in the eye since he was still tilting her chin up so she would have to look at him. Her mouth opened and she finally spoke after a few moments. Barely above a whisper. "Light, why did you? I mean what made you?"

"Kiss you? You never respond to actual answers, so I figured I could show you better than I could tell you. That wrong?" Usagi's gaze shifted towards the bed in hopes of being able to muster something in return. "No Light, actually, it wasn't. A little warning would be nice next time." She was able to meet his gaze again and smiled. "Well, I've always thought doing things with a little spontaneity was more fun. Don't you think?" He had to thank L himself. He brought exactly what Light needed in the long run to complete his plans. Plus he had always had feelings for the princess. She was in almost all respects, perfect. Her heart had to be the most pure in the universe, she was still a little naive herself, the body of a goddess, and best of all, she had a brain. Not to mention she was the princess and now queen of the cosmos. She had the power to do whatever she wanted and she hated using it. He would change that in more ways than he knew himself. He was brought out of his delightful thoughts by the princess hugging him, face buried in his chest.

"Light, I really don't know what this means. Mamoru was a pretty bad kisser despite being older than us and you, well. Let's just say that was a pleasant surprise. I know you don't kiss every girl you think is beautiful. If you did I would have to call you a man whore. You wouldn't happen to be one would you?" She giggled as he tightened his hold around her waist. He leand down whispering in her ear.."Men like that don't get what they want or in some cases, what they need."

Was he really saying what she thought he was saying? Did he _need _her? She had to be hearing him wrong. Sure they had a little back and forth over the years, but he had never gone so far as to actually kiss her. He wouldn't lie to her would he? What reason would he have? If he did have an alterior motive she would have to find out. For now she would trust him as she always had, but she had to diffuse this little situation. She couldn't have the chief walking in seeing them in eachother's arms the first night she was there. That would just cause incredible headaches. Her thoughts drifted to the yellow liquid she had placed beside her bed. She just might be taking a few sips tonight. It was something she had gotten while she was in Europe. It was illegal in the United States, but hell, she was in Japan. Fuck it. Plus it was really sweet which she loved. It was called absinthe or what some called the green fairy. Thats only if you drink too much though which most American's tend to do when they visit Europe. Everything in excess with those guys. _Note to self: Ask Michiru to send more as soon as possible._ It was her secret relaxer, but she was tempted to share with light just to see if he was such a smart ass drunk. Hilarious prank for later she thought. She was finally able to push herself gently away from the man who hand just given her what could be the best kiss of her life. She wouldn't tell him that though. The last thing she needed was to inflate his already huge ego. Her thoughts wandered to a certain part of his body but she averted her gaze before he would notice blushing. She couldn't believe her thoughts even drifted to the size of his...uhm. Heh Heh. "Light if your father or mother caught us in that little embrace, we would be in quite a bit of trouble. Especially, if Luna found out. Haruka would be after you in a moment...Not...that I'm complaining." She blushed again looking at the floor before she felt her chin tilted again to meet the soft gaze of Light once again. His lips crashed into hers again this time with more enthusiasm as he pulled her into his lap straddling his waist in as he sat in her computer chair with _his _princess's arms once again around his neck pressing herself against him. His hands wandered from her waist to the top of her thighs squeezing gently provoking a moan from the blonde unconsciously moving her hips in his lap. He moaned deeply breaking the kiss to stare at her both their eyes half lided. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he rose walking towards the bed laying her down. Light had to fight the man in him who wanted her naked and screaming his name. Instead he kissed her again smirked down at her and traced her jawline with his fingers and nibbled her neck whispering again in the low voice that was beginning to make her shiver each time she heard it.

"You're right beautiful. I should go to my room before this gets out of hand." He looked into her eyes again and placed a gentle, but slow kiss upon her lips making her back arch into him. "We can always continue this later princess." Light chuckled and walked to the door, the blonde still lying on the bed with her skirt almost all the way up staring at the boy.

"Goodnight Usa." Breathing heavily she looked up at him blushing and nodded.

"Goodnight light. Oh and before you go, we have a little advantage over Kira." This peaked lights interest. What could his princess have over the God of the new world?

"Whats that Usagi? He asked not seeming too interested.

"Well, when he is captured or when I find out who he is, his fate is in my hands. It is likely that his power is something supernatural, and if that is so once I find out what it is, I will be the one in the end who will punish Kira for his crimes. Well Goodnight again light." The princess stood and corrected her clothing walking to the door and closing it as Light made his exit. She couldn't help but to smile. Something interesting was about to begin, both scary and somehow exciting.

Light calmly walked to his room next door and closed the door locking it behind him. The tent he was pitching had gone down immediately when the princess gave that new little piece of information to him. He walked to his desk and proceeded to show his true emotions. "She's got me! I can't believe she got me. She doesn't even know I'm kira and she has control over my destiny?! Ryuk! Is this true. I thought you said you would be the one to write my name in the death note. I would neither go to heaven nor hell right?!" Light was shaking with anger and fear because he knew in cosmos form, the queen of the stars would be ruthless, she would show him no mercy. And now not only did L have a one up on him, so did Usagi. How could he be so careless? The God of death finally decided to speak. He had heard the latter part of the conversation between the Light of Hope and the new owner of the death note.

"Well Light, before she came into the picture. Yes, I was to be the one in the end to write your name in the death note. But we shinigami fear her more than anything in this universe. She is one of two things that can kill a death god and she has the ability to extend a human's life beyond its normal years. The man she chooses to marry, will be immortal and also possess some of the powers she does, but she will always the the ultimate ruler of the Cosmos. That means Shinigami as well. She can travel to our world if she wishes and if she finds out a note as fallen into this world and is being used. She not only has dominion over the human's life, but she also can punish the shinigami. We aren't supposed to let our books get into the hands of humans. When I came I didn't know she existed yet. That is all I can explain now, but yes, she is right. She will determine your fate. She can extend or reduce your life and she will punish you on her own or in Hell if I know her actions correctly." The Shinigami almost felt bad for the boy who picked up his notebook, then again, he was committing mass murder, so the god of death just found the situation more interesting than it was when he first found the boy who had picked up his book. His thoughts were interrupted by the maniacle laughter of the boy below him.

"Wait Ryuk, let's backtrack. You're saying the man she marries will ultimately gain immortality?"

"Yes, that is what the legend says. She will not fight chaos alone anymore." Light would ask more about this chaos later. For now, he has to protect his own ass.

"That means there is a chance I could continue this for a very long time Ryuk, until I become the true God of this world, or yet, this universe! With the princess in my pocket I will truly be God! HAHA! Ryuk this is wonderful news! Why didn't I think of using her before?! The best part is that I could never taint her. She is purity at its finest. That is why she is queen of the stars. And I will be king I'm already in love with her so it isn't as if I am playing with her heart. She will be mine Ryuk. One way or another she will be mine. Someone is on my side." The boy laughed again this time loudly before becoming serious quickly listening to his Shinigami.

"Light, normally I wouldn't say anything, but playing with her heart is the last thing you ever want to do. It may be the last thing you ever do without living in misery. That is the only warning I give you. This book is going to put you through a hell that only humans with this book experience as well as those around you. But angering the queen of the stars, I wouldn't dare entertain the thought." Light looked at the shinigami who seemed to almost be shaking in fear of the thought of what cosmos could do to him and Light knew what he had to do.

"No Ryuk, the princess, the queen of the stars, will be mine." Light turned in his desk and began finishing his homework as if nothing had happened. He was in for a rude awakening.

**So there it is people! The first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it since I enjoyed writing it. The fluff between Light and Usagi was necessary despite it being very early in the story. Besides my changes I'm going to stick to most of the Death Note story line. Random songs I am hearing being inspiration along with the series themselves. So follow me and I will show you how Usagi completely fucks up almost everyones plans and continues to scare the Shinigami. I know, she is too sweet to be frightening...yeah right! Read and Review so I can post the second chapter!**

**Love ChibiHime!**


End file.
